Wawancara Anggota GOM Kagami (Edisi Ambigu)
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita iseng dan pendek mengenai wawancara bersama GOM dan Kagami, namun kali ini tampil sediki berbeda dengan edisi ambigunya. Semoga terhibur. Warning: typo, OOC, dan Absurd


Halo fic wawancara ini kembali lagi, walaupun formatnya masih sama tapi cerita ini saya pisah dari cerita sebelumnya. Karena cerita kali ini terdapat banyak hint-hint tertentu yang terkadang tidak semua orang menyukainya. Dan cerita kali ini merupakan request dari seseorang, jadi salahkan dia karena telah meracuni saya dengan ide absurd ini. Oke tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?) dan semoga terhibur.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis dan 7 pria bersurai warna-warni tengah mengobrol disebuah _maid_ cafe. Entah ada apa tiba-tiba gadis tersebut- sebut saja author- mengajak mereka kesana bahkan sampai mentraktir mereka makan. Tidak biasanya author yang dikenal pelit berubah jadi dermawan begini. Kalau menurut pengalaman sih sepertinya author punya maksud tertentu.

"Jadi kalian mau kan kalau aku wawancara lagi?"

Oh rupanya author ingin mewanwancarai mereka lagi, sebab data yang terakhir ia dapat masih belum lengkap. Author sudah mulai melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya, membuat mereka –sebut saja GOM + Kagami- tidak kuat. Mereka tidak tahan ingin muntah saudara-saudara...

Akashi yang masih sayang dengan nyawanya pun dengan sangat terpaksa menyanggupi permintaan author _absurd_ didepannya. Toh hanya wawancara, jadi sesekali melakukan hal itu bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Ya semoga saja benar...

.

**Wawancara Anggota GOM + Kagami (Edisi Ambigu)**

**By. Rakshapurwa**

**Genre: Humor dan Parody(?)**

**Rate: T**

**warning: OOC, humor garing, dan dan penuh keambiguan.**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Author mulai membuka catatan kecil miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum nista, membuat GOM dan Kagami menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Baiklah kita mulai wawancaranya."

.

1. Apakah kalian tau apa itu _yaoi_?

**Kuroko**: Hm.. *mengangguk*

_-Kau tau? Kukira kau masih polos kuroko-kun... *terkena ignite pass*_

**Kise**: Aku tau-_ssu._ *angkat tangan*

_-Kise-kun hebat. *kasih jempol*_

**Midorima**: Aku tau, tapi bukan karena aku sering baca fanfic yaoi makanya aku tau hal itu. *membuang muka*

_-Midorima-kun sering baca fanfic yaoi? *pasang pose berpikir*_

**Aomine**: Seme dan uke. *garuk-garuk kepala*

_-Kyaaa Aomine-kun kalau soal seperti ini memang paling pintar. *kena lempar majalah mai-chan*_

**Murasakibara**: Kata Muro-_chin_ _yaoi_ itu boy love...tapi boy love itu apa ya? *makan lolipop*

_-Aku tidak tau harus komentar apa..._

**Akashi**: Kau meragukanku.. tentu saja aku tau. *mainin gunting*

_-O-oke..*merinding*_

**Kagami**: Hm...boyxboy. *wajah merona*

_-Kagami-kun kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? *pasang pose polos*_

.

Pertanyaan pertama terselesaikan dengan mudah. Kita lihat bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang kedua.

.

2. Apakah kalian tau kalau kalian selalu dipasang-pasangkan oleh para fans? Kalau iya dengan siapa saja kalian pernah dipasangkan?

**Kuroko**: Iya aku tau...hampir dengan semua pemain dan aku selalu menjadi uke...*senyum*

_-Ku-Kuroko-kun senyumanmu terlihat menyeramkan...*takut*_

**Kise**: *mengangguk* dan aku dipasangkan dengan banyak orang-_ssu_ tapi aku paling suka dipasangkan dengan Kuroko-_cchi_ dan A-A-Aomine-_cchi-ssu._ *wajah merona*

_-Uaapaaa!? *pikiran melayang kemana-mana*_

**Midorima**: Aku tau *membetulkan kacamata* dan aku paling sering dipasangkan dengan...*muka sangat merah*

_-Dengan Takao-kun ya? *keronosuke kembali melayang kekepala author*_

**Aomine**: Ya *menguap* dengan...entahlah terlalu banyak aku tidak ingat..yang jelas aku selalu menjadi seme. *senyum PD*

_-Ultimate seme. *mata berbinar-binar*_

**Murasakibara**: *mengangguk pelan* dipasangkan dengan Aka-_chin_ dan Muro-_chin._ *makan momogi*

_-Fufufu sudahku duga.. *tertawa nista*_

**Akashi**: Iya aku tau, saat aku menjadi seme aku lebih suka dipasangkan dengan Tetsuya dan saat menjadi uke...hanya Atsushi saja yang kuakui sebagai semeku. *senyum iblis*

_-Informasi baru... *mencatat*_

**Kagami**: I-iya, aku biasa dipasangkan dengan Ku-Kuroko dan A-Aomine. *wajah sudah seperti kepiting rebus*

_-Kyaaa AoKagaKuro..*berbusa*_

.

Anggota GOM dan Kagami hanya bisa mangap sesekali melirik orang yang 'dikabarkan' menjadi pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ah mereka mulai terlihat tidak tenang, lihat beberapa diantara mereka bahkan wajahnya mulai merona karena malu.

"Fufufu ayo kita lanjutkan."

.

3. Siapa pasangan yang paling kalian suka?

**Kuroko**: Mungkin AkaKuro..*berbisik*

_-Apa, aku tidak dengar? *kena ignite pass lagi*_

**Kise**: MidoTaka-_ssu._ *menjawab dengan semangat*

_-Yah kukira AoKise... *kena lempar majalah lagi*_

**Midorima**: AoKaga. *membetulkan kacamata*

_-Midorima-kun kita sehati.. *peluk Midorima*_

**Aomine**: MuraHimu. *baca majalah Mai-_chan_*

_-Fufufu MuraHimu..*ketawa nista*_

**Murasakibara**: MuraHimu dan MuraAka. *makan maibo*

_- Kyaaa Murasakibara-kun posesif. *salah fokus*_

**Akashi**: Tentu saja AkaKuro. *melihat kearah Kuroko*

_-...*mimisan*_

**Kagami**: Mungkin KiKasa. *berpikir*

_-Kise-kun dan Kasamatsu-san *berpikir yang 'iya-iya'*_

.

Setidaknya pertanyaan ketiga masih terbilang normal. Walaupun masih saja ada yang salting karena nama mereka disebut-sebut. Kita abaikan saja mereka dan mari berlanjut ke pertanyaan keempat.

.

4. Kalau kalian pergi kencan dengan pasangan masing-masing, tempat apa yang biasa kalian kunjungi?

**Kuroko**: Toko buku...

_-Yah cuma toko buku *kecewa*_

**Kuroko**: Dan selalu berakhir dirumahnya.. *berbisik*

_-Gak jadi deh kecewanya. *mimisan*_

**Kise**: Taman bermain_-ssu_, kami bisa bermesraan sambil bersenang-senang. *senyum*

_-Kedengarannya asik. *mengangguk*_

**Midorima**: Bioskop. *menoleh kearah lain*

_-Bioskop ya...*mulai berpikir aneh*_

**Aomine**: Tentu saja kamar. *senyum mesum*

_-Bisa kubayangkan. *mimisan lagi*_

**Murasakibara**: Toko kue...karena aku suka manis **dia** juga suka manis. *makan ciki(?)*

_-'Dia' itu siapa ya kira-kira? *penasaran*_

**Akashi**: Makan malam direstoran, atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan waktu dikamarku. *mainin gunting*

_-A-Akashi-kun apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarmu? *kepo*_

**Kagami**: Hm...lapangan basket... tapi terkadang juga makan malam direstoran. *wajah agak merona*

_-Kagami-kun kau sedang memikirkan siapa? *berbinar-binar*_

.

Pertanyaan barusan berdampak buruk bagi author. Lihat saja sekarang yang dia lakukan adalah tiduran dilantai dengan wajah absurd tak tergambarkan. GOM dan Kagami yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa pura-pura tidak kenal dengan author.

"Hei Author-_cchi_ apa masih ada pertanyaan lagi?"

Author pun bangkit dari tidurnya(?) dan kembali melanjutkan wawancara nista ini.

.

5. Apa yang kalian lakukan jika pasangan kalian ngambek(?) ?

**Kuroko**: Minta maaf sambil _striptease_ didepannya. *muka polos*

_-..*jatuh dari kursi**mimisan dahsyat* _

**Kise**: Minta maaf-_ssu_...aku merasa kesepian kalau dia sedang ngambek. *sedih*

_-Aku tau perasaanmu bro...*author curhat*_

**Midorima**: Minta maaf dan itu bukan berarti karena aku merasa bersalah-_nanodayo._ *memalingkan wajah*

_-Minta maaf pun tetap tsundere. *geleng-geleng*_

**Aomine**: Minta maaf lalu mencium bibirnya, menggendongnya kekamar,dan-...

_-Stop aku bisa mati kekurangan darah. *hampir pingsan*_

**Murasakibara**: Minta maaf lalu memeluknya. *makan coki-coki*

_-Ah Murasaki-kun romantis sekali. *senyum-senyum*_

**Akashi**: Minta maaf dan pasti selalu berakhir dikamar. *senyum mencurigakan*

_-Kenapa Akashi-kun yang salah tapi malah Akashi-kun yang keenakan? *kena lempar gunting*_

**Kagami**: Minta maaf lalu kumasakan sesuatu yang dia suka. *senyum*

_-Kalau begitu aku mau jadi pacar kagami-kun. *puppy eyes*_

**Kagami**: Sayangnya aku sudah milik seseorang. *tertawa kecil*

_-Yah sayang sekali. *senyum nista*_

.

Akhirnya semua pertanyaan telah ditanyakan, author pun sudah merasa puas. Lihat saja senyuman –mesum- yang menghiasi bibirnya dan juga tampaknya author kita butuh tranfusi darah. Dia terlalu banyak mimisan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja author-_san_?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Author pun pamit untuk pulang kerumah, meninggalkan para GOM dan Kagami yang masih berada didalam cafe tersebut. Lagipula ini sudah larut author takut sang ibu mencari dirinya.

**Disisi lain masih didalam cafe**

Para korban(?) author juga memilih untuk pulang kerumah mereka masih-masih. Namun ketika mereka hendak meninggalkan cafe, seorang maid menghampiri mereka dan berkata...

"Maaf tuan-tuan sekalian, tapi sebelum pulang silahkan kalian bayar dulu."

Para korban saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebentar bukannya tadi author kita tercinta yang bilang akan mentraktir mereka. Jangan-jangan dia lupa...atau memang sejak awal tidak niat membayarkan mereka. Ah bisa jadi begitu...

"AWAS KAU AUTHOR..."

**Dan cerita ini pun TAMAT.**

Maaf cerita ini aneh dan tidak jelas, saya sebenarnya pun ragu untuk mempublish cerita ini #garuk-garuk kepala

Maaf juga untuk typo dan penulisan super acak-acakan diatas, saya buatnya ngebut. semoga yang baca baik-baik saja #amin

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, terima kasih untuk yang membaca (kalo ada)...

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


End file.
